


[Podfic] Alone on the Water

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deathfic, Euthanasia, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Soundcloud, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Alone on the Water" written by Mad_Lori.Author's summary:Sherlock Holmes never expected to live a long life, but he never imagined that it would end like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lfcewiku8zmh7uf/alone_on_the_water.mp3?dl=00)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t0ablg49ahbd4sa/alone_on_the_water.mp33)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/alone-on-the-water)



Length: 1:36:02

Size: 95.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

What can I say about “Alone on the Water”, written by Mad_Lori? A fandom classic. Currently ranked 14th out of 95,000+ Sherlock AO3 fan creations, which is astonishing. Written in 2011. 

I likely do not have to tell anyone that this is a difficult tale to read or listen to. Considering that it is communicated within the first minute of the story, I don’t think it’s a spoiler to tell you up front that Sherlock is diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. There is a major character death. So please keep that in mind before deciding whether or not you want to listen to this. 

If it helps, my Beta says it’s one of the best recordings I’ve done so far, and she’s glad she listened to it (and she is normally not overly fond of angst/heartbreak and hadn’t read the fic because of that). 

Being that I’m in a bit of a post-Season 4 slump, when a story grabs me by the throat and says ‘record me!’ in a firm voice, I need to go with that. So I pretty much put everything else aside until I got this one down. I had only read it once, years ago. I have no idea why it decided to lodge itself in my head and insist upon being recorded (actually, upon further reflection, it may be because there is someone in my life right now whose previously brilliant brain is basically melting). I usually am attracted to complex, long stories with drama, angst and at least the hope of a happy ending. I didn’t realize until I was about halfway through with it that there already WAS a podfic for it (it wasn’t linked to from the original fic, thus my mistake), so I’m sorry. Hopefully, it won’t be a horrible thing to have a couple different recordings of this same story. 

Anyway, while I realize that it is a somber story about profound themes, it also is quite lovely and sweet in its own way. I hope that someone will be willing to give it a listen. Sometimes it is easier to listen to things like this than to read them. Or at least, that’s what my Beta tells me. 

Kudos and comments gratefully appreciated. This was a heart-wrenching recording to do. 

Gratitude to Mad_Lori for writing this story and allowing anyone to record podfics of her works. Also mucho thanks to my Beta, sw70, who gutted through listening to this twice, when she finds this type of thing difficult. 


End file.
